seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Ester Breakout
:Ester: Don’t you think it’s amazing? :and Tubarina look around, shrug, then follow her :Ester: Why aren’t you saying it’s amazing? :and Tubarina look around :Ester: Don’t worry, I know you’re looking for Drylanders. There aren’t any. Drylanders don’t live here. That big light comes on at night all by itself. :calling :Ester: Hello. :Tubarina: How many times have you been here? :Ester: A few times. :Polvina: How many is a few? :Ester: Maybe ten… or twenty, I can’t remember. Isn’t it amazing? :Polvina: Ugh! Look at all this Drylander garbage. :Tubarina: And that’s black goop. :Polvina: You know what that goop does to our sea friends. :Ester: But it’s here, not in the sea. :Polvina: We should go. :Ester: We can’t go yet. Not until you see inside. Then you’ll say it’s amazing. :Tubarina: She’s been inside? :Polvina: This is wrong. :Ester: What’s the matter, who’s going to know? :Starfish King: Me, that’s who. :Ester: Father! :Starfish King: All of you, home, now. :Starfish King: How could you, Ester? When I heard that a princess was going to that Drylander lighthouse, I knew it was you. :Ester: I can explain, Father. :Starfish King: I don’t want to hear it. Time and again you place yourself in danger. What if you had been seen? :Ester: But Father- :Starfish King: Curiosity is one thing, but this was going too far. :Ester: Yes, father. :Starfish King: From now on, you’re only leaving the palace to go to school. You go straight there and come straight back. :Ester: What do you mean, Father? :Starfish King: I mean no going anywhere after school. No playing with friends and no doing things you shouldn’t be doing. :Ester: For how long, Father? :Starfish King: Until I say so, which won’t be any day soon. :bell ringing :Ester: I so hate being grounded. :Tubarina: It’s only the second day, Ester. :Polvina: I just know that your father won’t keep it up for more than a week. :Ester: A week? I’ll never make it. sighs So what are you doing now? :Tubarina: We’re going over to Leia’s place to play with some baby whales. :Polvina: Which we really won’t like at all. :Tubarina: We’re only doing it for Leia. :Polvina: Yeah, just helping her out. :Ester: Oh, good. Just don’t have any fun. :Polvina: We won’t. :Tubarina: See you tomorrow, Ester. :Ester: Play with baby whales, how good is that? Of course they’ll have fun! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: We can’t play that game anymore, Spikey. And I know you don’t want to be here. You want to be outside with your friends. And so do I. It’s not fair. I shouldn’t be punished like this. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Where will I go? Anywhere that’s not this room. :Ester: Father? Father? sighs Fantastic, he’s not around! :opens :Ester: gasps He is around! closes, sigh But I’m not. leaves :Ester: sighs Free. Free at last. What to do? Oh, can’t go see my friends. One of their parents might see me and tell Father. Ah, oh, I know what to do! :calling :Ester: I knew you’d agree with me. It’s totally unfair. There’s nothing wrong with being here, is there? :calling :Ester: Father’s wrong to keep me inside, right? :calling :Ester: We might not speak the same language but we really understand each other. gasp The light’s coming on. sigh I love this. If my friends saw it, they’d know it was truly amazing! :calling :Ester: It is getting late. I should get back before my father knows I’m gone. :sounds, albatross calling :Ester: Huh? :sounds :Ester: gasps Drylanders! They shouldn’t bring their carriages this close to the reef, especially a big one like that! Don’t they see the light? Something must be wrong with their carriage. out Keep away! They’re going to hit the reef! :leave :Ester: I’m out of here too! :sounds, the large carriage crashes into a rock near the lighthouse :Ester: panting That carriage isn’t going anywhere! These Drylanders are in big trouble. :gurgling :Ester: You better keep away, just in case there’s… gasp black goop! Quickly, get away, and tell everyone not to come here! Go! leave I have to stop this. seaweed This might do it. it in the hole That should fix it! disintegrates Uh! It’s not enough! I need more! more seaweed This better do it! it in the hole It has done it, I think. goop comes out again, gasps No you don’t! the seaweed in There! Now it’s done. Oh, hang on. Now I’m stuck here! Hello? Is anybody around? Help! Oh, no! I told everyone to keep away. What am I going to do? :Tubarina: The Starfish King won’t let Ester have visitors. :Polvina: We can only ask. He might let us see her. :Starfish King: Hmm, I’m not sure about this. :Tubarina: It has been three days now, sir. :Polvina: And we won’t stay long. :Starfish King: You’ll have to stay inside. Ester isn’t leaving the palace. :Tubarina: We understand, Your Highness. :Starfish King: I’ll explain the rules to Ester, then I have to look into a report of a Dryland carriage that’s hit our reef. :Polvina: gasp Where, sir? :Starfish King: Well, if I tell you, you’ll tell Ester and she’ll want to go and see it. We can’t have that now, can we? :Spikey: gurgling :Starfish King: on door Ester, your friends are here! door Ester? Spikey, gurgling where’s Ester? :Spikey: gurgling :Starfish King: She what? :Polvina: What did she do? :Starfish King: She’s left the palace. She thought she was in trouble before but that’s nothing to the trouble she’s in now. :Tubarina: We haven’t seen her, Your Highness. :Polvina: Not since school yesterday. :Starfish King: Spikey, what time did she leave this morning? :Spikey: gurgling :Starfish King: Last night? :Polvina: gasp She’s been out all night? :Tubarina: Oh, I hope she’s not in trouble. Where could she be? :Polvina: What about… :Starfish King: Yes, Polvina? :Polvina: What’s her favourite place right now? :Tubarina: gasp You’re right! Maybe we do know where she is. :Starfish King: Why would she go to the Drylander lighthouse? :Polvina: She loves that place. :Starfish King: But that’s where the Dryland carriage is stuck. :Tubarina: gasp I hope she’s not in trouble with the Drylanders. :Starfish King: If she is, she’s in trouble with me. :calling :Starfish King: Dear oh dear, what a disaster! :Tubarina: gasp Look! carriage noises More Drylanders! :Polvina: They’re coming to rescue the carriage. :Starfish King: Quickly! We mustn’t let them see us. :Tubarina: At least there’s one good thing. This carriage isn’t leaking any black goop. :Starfish King: But the bad thing remains. Where is Ester? :Polvina: Look! :Starfish King: Ester! go to her My poor little one. :Ester: Fa- Father? :Polvina: Have you been here all night? :Tubarina: Why? :comes down, somehow, and… :Polvina: Goop! :Tubarina: Oh, now we know. :Starfish King: Hurry! The Drylanders will be here any moment. They’ll fix it properly. :carriage noises, two Drylanders come down :Tubarina: They’re coming now! :hide :Starfish King: Go! Swim as fast as you can. :Drylanders wonder what happened :Starfish King: Eat up, Ester. :Ester: I am, Father. eats :Polvina: That was incredible thing you did, Ester. :Starfish King: If you hadn’t plugged the hole in that carriage, the black goop would have covered half of Salacia. :Tubarina: And everyone who lives here. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: The carriage? What’s happened to it? :Polvina: The Drylanders are taking it away. :Starfish King: The danger is over. I’m so proud of you, my darling. You were very brave. :Ester: Thank you, Father. So you’re not angry with me? :Starfish King: No, I’m not angry. :Ester: So I won’t be punished? :Starfish King: Of course you’re punished. And it’ll be tougher than before. You did a very good thing, Ester, but you also did a very bad thing. You disobeyed me and put yourself in danger. :Ester: I’m sorry, Father. :Starfish King: So you must pay the price for that. :Ester: Yes, Father. :Starfish King: But, that’s for tomorrow. kiss Today you’re free to play with your friends. leaves :Ester: Thank you, Father! Let’s go! :Tubarina: Go where? :Ester: Outside, of course. I’ll have plenty of time to rest. From tomorrow, I’ll be stuck inside for days, maybe weeks. But today, breathe I’m free and making the most of it. Are you coming? :Tubarina: You know we are. :Polvina: We always do. :Ester: Then like I said, let’s go! :Girls: laughing